


Untitled Snippet

by thezonefic



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Challenge snippet, Complete, M/M, no explicit sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thezonefic/pseuds/thezonefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short snippet posted to one of the Mag 7 lists in response to a food and the boys challenge, the answer to having Ezra cook for one of the others, only not quite like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Snippet

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: As usual I'm late. This is in answer to the person who issued that food challenge. Sorry my brain at best is a sieve and at worst……..y'all can figure that one out. This is also my first venture at posting something in a very long time and the first attempt at working toward slash, ( ain't there with this one ,but the thought counts). It ain't betaed….used to have one, don’t now……..that's another story. Also I've NEVER seen the show, only have y'all fics to work from so this may be every far off base.
> 
> Disclaimers: Don't own these guys, don't own the ATF universe, Mog does and thanks for coming up with it. It’s a really nice place to play. And most assuredly won't be making any money out of this.

Date: June 2002

"The Judge wants us to do WHAT?" the astonished southern tones squeaked out into the silence following Chris Larabee's announcement to Team 7 of this year's Memorial Day weekend ATF bash.

"AH Chris I can see the whys behind this idea and that it might be a good idea, but none of us can cook worth a damn," came Buck's comment as the rest of the team continued to struggle with the ideas set before them.

"Look boys this the way that the upper floors want this to come down, and since this is going to an interdepartmental thing they want to make sure that the ATF makes a good showing. After we can't look bad infront of the FBI or the Denver PD can we?" Chris Larabee replied forcibly. "WE just have to figure out who of us would do the best at cooking the dish we're supposed to provide for the picnic, and get it organized. After all we are atleast a reasonably smart group of guys, this should be that much of a problem."

"Yeah if all we have to do is go and get a bunch of hot dogs and hamburgers and do them on a grill," Nathan began, "But from what you have already said the upper floors don't want the usual cholesterol killers, but a more refined type of picnic meal."

"Well brothers I only know of one of us that truly can claim a more refined palate, after all did we not have to introduce our brother Ezra to pizza, fries, as well as our brother JD's favorite food group Little Debbies snacks. I therefore officially nominate Ezra as our team chef," intoned solemnly Josiah.

Turning towards the handsome undercover agent, the other five men all laughingly chanted EZRA, EZRA.

Ezra Standish jumped to his feet and rapidly began to pace……………………."No gentlemen absolutely there is no possibility of my even thinking of attempting this insanity," he hastily stated, "I will not……….."

"Now Ez just take a deep breath here . It ain't goin' ta be near as bad as ya think it is," Vin Tanner reached out to the agitated man. " Ya know , ya the only one 'round here that knows 'bout fancy foods. Left upta me and the boys itta be beer and pizza. And ya keep tellen us about how bad all the junk we lov on our pizza is."

"And don't forgot about how Nathan rags the rest o' us how you a' he are the only ones who eat good," JD piped in.

Standing with his back firmly in the corner Ezra looked frantically for an ally among the team, only to see six men determined that he would be the ONE. "For the last time gentlemen (and I do use the term loosely, even more so then usually), do I appeared to have miraculously changed form and become someone else. And you Vin, you should have the enhanced knowledge of how disastrously a kitchen and I interact."

"Well that's why I went and asked Mary Travis for one of her cookbooks. You should be able to follow it Ezra. And we'll all pitch in and help. And since the kitchen at the ranch is the largest, and the only one that any woman has set foot in and cooked something in; we'll do all the cooking at the ranch," Chris Larabee concluded, handing over the large brightly covered book. "It’s the newest one, or so that's what Mary said. She said that she's made a couple of things from it all ready and they worked out just fine."

" Emeril Lagasse, you must be mad Mr. Larabee. This man is one of the finest chefs on the …………………and I cannot boil water." Ezra stammered out, the southern drawl thickened in his distress.

THE NEXT DAY AT THE LARABEE RANCH

"Miserable cretins, how many times have I told you not to stir that sauce in that fashion. If it spoils I will have to begin again, and three times is enough for any man." Ezra muttered angrily has he snatched to spoon from Josiah. "Out all of you except for Vin out. You are all more nuisance then aid."

" Ez now calm down, the boys are only trying ta help ya," Vin interjected

"Help, I have had more aid from a group of………….." Ezra turned irately from his lover, to slowly and delicately stir the pot of gently boiling sauce.

Vin sauntered over to where Ezra stood entranced with the pot infront of him. Reaching around the trim apron covered waist he gently placed his lips over the skin below his right ear and bit.

"Damn it Mr. Tanner look what you have done," as Ezra reached from the dish clothe to wipe the banana pudding off of his face, only to be swiftly turned in Vin's arms and kissed yearningly. " S'okay Ez, I'll just lick it o' ya. And then ya can call that fancy restaurant 'o yourn and we'll order what we need," Vin murmured," all this watchin ya has made me hornier then hell," as he maneuvered the undercover agent out of the kitchen and down the hall to the empty guest bedroom with the turned down bed waiting just for them.

 

The end.


End file.
